A Valentine MisUnderstanding
by animelover610
Summary: It all started with a forsaken box of Valentine's chocolate... OCxKanda, Slight OCxLavi Response to BlankSlate's "20 Everyday Questions" challenge on Lunaescence.
1. And Who Are You, Again?

"YES!"

I cheered as the chocolates I had been slaving over for 3 hours since early in the morning came out perfectly. The small, circular treats were lightly packed into a dark red heart-shaped box and, delicately, I wrapped the box with a white ribbon.

I made a quick sweep through the kitchen Jeryy had graciously let me use so early in the morning to make sure it was as clean as it was before I had used it.

"Good luck! I hope that lucky boy _**loves**_ your chocolate," Jeryy cheered, giving me a wink. Jeryy was the one who talked me into giving chocolates my crush, despite all the weak arguments I gave him. He even taught me how to make them. I threw him a huge grin over my shoulder as I hurried off to start my little mission.

I was stopped halfway, however, by a curious Lavi.

"Hey, are those chocolates for who I think they're for?" he teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.

My face flushed red as I nodded while he examined the box. He, Lenalee, and Jeryy were the only three in the Order who knew of my crush.

"Ah, you should hurry then. I just saw him heading towards the training room. You'll miss him if you don't." I nodded in thanks as I sped towards the training room I knew he would be heading to, my hair fluttering behind me, the box of chocolates cradled lightly to my chest.

I caught up to him just as he entered the doorway of the training room. I shouted his name, successfully stopping him before he could. Had he entered before I caught him, my mission would've ended in failure. He **always** locks himself in the room, never to be seen for the rest of the day.

"Kanda…I…I…" I stuttered. Truth be told, this was my first time really talking to him. Sure I had gone on missions with him, but I kept to myself out of shyness. That…and the fact that he typically ignored me unless he absolutely had to interact with me.

"What is it?" Kanda questioned gruffly. He looked down at me, as I was a head smaller him, with the same glare he gave everyone.

"I...I…here!" I said, thrusting the decorated box out in front of me, my head bowed.

I took a peek up at him to see the glare still focused on me. "Um…I m-made these for y-you…"

"Who are you, again?"

The box fell to the floor with a muted 'thud' as I gave him an incredulous look before spinning on my heels and ran, tears plopping to the ground behind me.

'_Mission failed,_' I thought sardonically in the back of my mind as I zoomed by a disappointed Lavi.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Uwah~! I didn't think anyone would actually read my story! Thank you so much! ^o^ To be honest, I thought the first chapter was kind of bland. **

**And sorry for the lack of updates! I was in a D..Gray-Man depression coma after reading the latest chapters a while ago. Then I was bombarded with IB/AP testing and "getting ready for college" stuff. T-T But that's no excuse, so I hope to finish this story as quick as possible. **

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are, Kanda?"

Lavi stormed into the training room, a calm but deadly expression on his face. His visible emerald eye narrowed into a glare at the swordsman before him.

Kanda swiveled around to face him, his normal annoyed expression not disclosing the surprise he felt at the rabbit's sudden use of his surname. "What are you talking about, baka usagi?" His eyes settled into a matching glare.

Lavi's eye settled upon the box lying on the floor in front of him before returning his attention to Kanda. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you do that to her?" he questioned, slight malice seeping into his voice as he motioned towards the box.

Realizing what Lavi was referring to, Kanda returned to what he was doing before Lavi's entrance. "That's none of your business."

Lavi opened his mouth to reply, but paused as an idea came to mind. A devious smirk slowly spread on his face.

Kanda, once again faintly unnerved by Lavi's unusual behavior, peered over his shoulder and saw the smirk. '_This does not bode well_,' he thought grimly.

"You're right. It isn't my business." Lavi twirled back towards the door, gripping the handle as he glanced momentarily back at Kanda. "See ya later, Yu-chan!"

*SLAM*

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	3. May I come in?

**It's in Lavi's point of view.**

**Note: In this story on my Lunaescence account, the character is a reader instead of OC due to Fanfiction's rules saying no reader-interactive stories. ****Also, I'm going to attempt to make them longer as adviced by Aki-chan, but no guarantees. The chapters are short because they're drabbles/ficlets, but I'll try. **

**As for the name, I was originally not going to give her one for certain reasons but I will now. She is Polish exorcist named Kasia Kwiatkowska (Ka-shi-uh Quee-at-cow-ska), age 18.**

* * *

"Hey Kasia, it's Lavi. May I come in?" I asked, lightly rapping my knuckles against her door. I caught the soft noise of approval hidden among the muffled sniffles that could be heard from the other side of the door.

Making my way into her room, I saw her small form curled up and buried underneath the sheets of her bed. "Come on Kasia! Up you go!" I yanked off the bed sheets, causing her to roll off the bed. "It's only 1 o'clock. Now's not time to be sleeping. How 'bout you get up and we'll go out for a walk or something. It's a great day! The sun's shining; the birds are singing; and all that other good stuff is happening too. Come on, come on!" No reaction.

I walked to the side of the bed Kasia fell to and saw that she was still curled up and not listening to a thing I said. With a sigh, I kneeled down beside her and helped her to her feet.

"Kasia, you can't keep yourself locked in here forever. Especially over something as miniscule as this," I said, brushing her messy, dark blonde hair out of her face, revealing her tear-stained face and closed eyes.

Still not getting any reaction from her, I leaned my face close to hers and closed my visible eye. I took a small breath and opened my eye again before gently pressing my lips against hers.

That definitely got a reaction out of her. Her gray-blue eyes snapped open wide, looking into mine with surprise. I pulled away slightly then pressed my forehead to hers. "Actually, how about we go to a café at a town not too far from here, hmm? What do you say?"

She was still a bit out of it, but nodded her head nonetheless. "Yay! Come on!" I cheered, practically dragging her out of her room. I saw a small smile work its way on her face as we ran.

Just as we were about the leave the headquarters (with Komui's permission, of course), I noticed Kanda peering down at us from the stairs. I briefly checked to make sure Kasia wasn't looking before I glanced back at Kanda, sending him a mocking smirk. The corners of his perpetual scowl seemed to twitch down a little more, if possible, as I continued pulling my blushing date.


	4. Could you just shut up for five seconds?

A/N: I decided that I would update soon after each chapter is validated on Lunaescence so I can finish it before I start my freshman year at college. Thank you to anyone actually reading my story, ghost reader or otherwise. And thank you to kim-onka for the very helpful advice. I hope that the chapters will be more enjoyable for you as I continue on.

* * *

"The parfait at the café is amazing! You should really try one if you ever go there. And then, we went the park near the café. It was really nice and peaceful. Oh, and there's a fountain right in the center with those water sprouts that kids can play in! I dragged her over there and we both ended up soaking wet."

Lavi laughed loudly, taking in another breath before continuing his rant. Glee seemed to be radiating from him in waves. Well…even more than his cheerful demeanor usually gave off. The occasional twitch of Kanda's eye should have signaled Lavi that he was reaching his limits. Even if the boy had notice, he didn't show any signs of it and animatedly kept reciting every detail of his date. "Kasia was having so much fun! She's in a much better mood than when we left. Did I tell you about the playground yet? No? Well looked _soooo_ cute going down the slide and-"

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Kanda's bowl of soba trembled with a clink as he slammed his fist on the table, chopsticks still in his hand. "I don't care how your date was! It's not my problem that the naive girl is a cry baby. It's already enough that she's useless as an exorcist; she's causing even more problems now. Just leave me alone!"

Lavi's jaw hung open, seemingly blown away by Kanda's sudden outburst. It seemed the others residing in the room were also stunned; the whole cafeteria was dead silent. Kanda glanced around the room and took notice that Lavi and the other occupants of the room were not looking at him as he originally thought. Instead, they were looking at something, or rather someone, standing directly behind him.

'_It must be Kasia. Why else would these idiots be gawking like this,'_ Kanda mused, turning to face the girl, expecting to see her pitiful and teary appearance. He wasn't prepared when he met with livid gray-blue eyes glaring directly into his.

"Useless huh? I'll have you know that I am just as good an exorcist as you, which can clearly be proven with the reports of my missions, thank you. I also have a **MUCH** more pleasant attitude than you. I am **NOT** a cry baby, as you so eloquently put it." Her voice got louder and more aggressive with each sentence. "And don't you **DARE** yell at Lavi like that! Unlike you, he can be chivalrous when he wants to and he's always there for me! Hell, he's more of a man than you'll ever be! So don't you even think of criticizing him! Fix your own damn problems!"

With that last shout, she slammed the tray of hot soup she was holding into his face. A shout escaped Kanda's lips as the scalding hot liquid came in contact with his skin; he immediately fumbled around for his napkin to wipe off his face.

"Dlaczego zakochałam się w tym sukinsynie?" [1] She had muttered as her heavy pants and footsteps got softer and distant, indicating her departure from the cafeteria.

"W-wait! Kasia! Wait for me," Lavi called out to her, rushing past Kanda as he opened his eyes.

Realizing that the room was still quiet and people were now looking at him, Kanda glared at the stunned bystanders before storming out of the cafeteria as well. "Damn it."

* * *

[1] Meaning in lighter terms: "Why did I fall in love with that bastard?" in Polish


	5. What ARE you doing?

A/N: Sorry. This one is rather random and not so great even though it's the longest. I probably shouldn't have been watching One Piece while writing this but such is life. The next one will be better…Oh, and I'll be upload a picture of her exorcist uniform and her outfit underneath on my Deviantart as soon as I figure out how to use my printer's copy machine function. I'll let you guys know.

* * *

I stormed into my room after the incident that had occurred in the cafeteria, though I closed the door quietly behind me. I took the long way, making sure to lose Lavi and give him time to get to my room first. It was a trick I had quickly learned for if he was following me when I wanted to be alone. He would think I went somewhere else, go searching for me, and then come back in 20 minutes or so. And for what I was going to do, I didn't want him listening in.

You see, I had a habit of using my golem as a diary, whether it was to record about interesting things that were happening or to vent like I was going to now.

I looked around my room for said golem. It was hook-shaped, like the beak of an eagle, with the normal bat wings and a mask-shaped eye. I found it lying on my bed, which made sense seeing as I hadn't been sent on a mission for a few days. Activating the machine, I told it to go into diary mode and gave it my password. Both features I had asked Johnny to add when he was making it for me. It was, of course, a secret he promised to never tell anyone. The golem's eye started glowing, signaling that it was ready for me to record.

"Hi diary. It's been a long time since I recorded anything. In my defense, nothing interesting happened. And I hadn't really been angry or upset until now."

I let out a sigh and thought about what I wanted to talk about first. "Okay. First of all, I heard what Lavi was telling everyone about what happened on our little 'date', as he has been calling it. While we did go to those places and do _most_ of those things, that's not _exactly_ what happened. He just…well he's, um…'Lavi-ifying' the whole thing, if that even makes any sense. So, I'm just going to tell you what _really_ happened…"

* * *

As soon as we left headquarters, Lavi made his hammer grow and extend, using it to fly us out to the town. He was going into great detail about the food at this café and where we were going to go afterward. Everything _seemed_ to be going okay at that point and I was looking forward to trying a good portion of the pastries he described. But that all changed as soon as we landed outside of the town.

What Lavi **_didn't_** mention that the café was on the opposite side of the large, bustling town and that there were certain 'obstacles' that **_I_** would have liked to avoid on our way there, the first obstacle being traffic.

"Ahhh! Lavi, slow down and watch where you're going! You almost got me killed! Eeeek! Stop dragging me though traffic! That car almost hit me!" Tears streamed down my face once again, but this time from fear. Clearly, Lavi didn't know how to use a cross walk. Judging by the fact that I was almost run over at least 15 times before we reached the café, he also seemed to think that cars **_would_** stop for him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The second obstacle, which I didn't quite expect, was a foreign old man recognizing Lavi.

"You with the red hair!" The shout was in a language I didn't know but Lavi seemed to understand. He stopped and turned around to look for the source of the voice, which prompted me to look as well, but found nothing. That is, until a cane came in contact with Lavi's face. The redhead fell to the ground, pulling me with him since he was still holding my hand.

Looking up, we found the perpetrator to be an angry old man of Asian decent. He looked just as out of place as us in this town_. _'_No wonder we couldn't see him. He's just as short as Bookman, if not shorter,_' I joked to myself. "Um…can we help you, sir?" I asked politely, allowing Lavi to help me up. The man completely ignored me and started yelling at Lavi.

Seeing my confusion, Lavi translated for me. "He says that I owe him a cow and a new… mango tree? And that I wrecked his home, forcing him to travel here to look for work."

Lavi started arguing with the man as I put the pieces together. Lavi was pretty reckless when he wasn't on missions with Bookman. Actually, he was reckless even then. So, I assumed he was fighting Akuma or something and ended up wrecking this man's farm.

Just as I was going to clarify this to Lavi, the old man started swinging his cane again. Lavi took this chance to run as fast as he could away from the man, dragging me along the ground as he made his speedy getaway. When Lavi finally stopped, we were right back to where we started. "I wanna go hooooommmmeee..." I whined, falling on my knees. Lavi pulled me back up and again, we were off to the café.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The third obstacle was something I **_did_** expect: an Akuma attack. Thankfully, they were only Level 1s. Lavi whipped out his hammer and I unsheathed my szabla. [1]

The sheath itself was black with golden accents on the top, middle, and end. The gold basket-hilt guard of my szabla had a complex design that resembled two snakes wrapping together in a strange pattern. Instead of heads, the ends consisted of eerie jade-colored orbs. The grip and tassel were gold as well. The blade was normal, having a two-bladed tip, but a black streak ran along the flat of the sword. The Akuma were easily dispatched of, though I was much more disgruntled now than I was at the beginning.

"Lavi, I think it's time to call it quits to this little playtime of yours. I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm just plain not happy. I want nothing more than to get back to headquarters and have Jeryy whip up some lunch since I haven't eaten all day." My eyes narrowed into a glare at the incredulous look he gave me.

"Oh come on Kasia! Give me one more chance. I promise I'll get you to the café. No distractions this time. I won't run and drag you, though you have to admit that it was kinda fun. And I **_won't_** try to get you killed in traffic." He muttered the last parts quietly, glancing to the side for a brief second before turning his attention back to me. Noticing that I wasn't budging in my decision, he continued on.

"Please Kasia. I just want to make you happy. Let's just enjoy our date. We're Exorcists; we're constantly putting ourselves in dangerous situations and with so few of us right now, we'll be sent on a lot more missions soon. Who knows when we'll have another day to ourselves like this. So please, let's…have a great time, okay?" He pleaded, holding his hand out to me. His eye shined with sincerity and hopefulness, the same emotions his voice had held. If he was trying to guilt me into doing this, it sure was working.

"Alright…but you better not have been lying when you said you weren't going to lug me through traffic," I joked, trying to lighten the previous uncomfortable atmosphere.

Since when did Lavi grow up? '_But wait…Lavi is the successor to the Bookman clan. As such, he can't make connections with others,** especially** relationships. Those are definitely a taboo. So then…why is he trying so hard for my sake?_' I reflected, not realizing Lavi was talking to me.

"Kaaaaaaasia! Listen to meeeeee~!" He complained, twisting his fists on either side of my head. [2]

"Ah! Lavi! You're messing up my hair even more than it already was!" I ducked under his arm to get behind him and tied my chest-length hair in a ponytail with the spare black ribbon I had in my pocket. Spinning around on my heel to face him again, I asked what the problem was.

That goofy trademark grin of his stretched across his lips as he pointed up. Following his finger, I realized he was trying to tell me we had arrived at the café. "Twelfth Night Café?" A light bulb seemed to go off in my head at the name. I turned my attention back to him with a pointed gaze. "Are you trying to imply something here, Lavi?"

Two days ago he had forcefully given me Shakespeare's play _Twelfth Night; or, What You Will_ to read, which I had finished just last night. The strange play was all about unrequited love.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Oh, look at that! There's a special for parfaits going on until 2 o'clock. Ah, it's almost two! Come on!" With that, he pulled me into the café.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Afterwards, Lavi took me to the playground in the park beside the café. We played around on the jungle gym and the swings, enjoying one of the very few days we had to relax. I slid on my stomach down the slide and looked back up at him. Shortly after, I threw my Innocence at his head, not caring about the blood that spurted from him as a result.

"Pervert," I mumbled under my breath, heading over to the water fountain. My exorcist uniform may not have a skirt but the concept still applied. He followed after me, shouting out something about water spouts. I wasn't quite listening to him until I got hit in the face with gushing water, soaking the top of my uniform coat.

Lavi was laughing his head off just outside the square of water spouts. He didn't even realize that I had pulled him in with me until the same thing that happened to me happened to him.

"Waaaah~! Kasia, that was meeeeeeaaan~!" Lavi complained as he started wrestling with me to get revenge, though I wasn't going down without a fight.

I was starting to win the little struggle by holding his head against one of the spouts until a little kid playing in the area knocked me off balance. I fell into the fountain, pulling Lavi along with me. We emerged from the water, Lavi spraying some water at me. We both burst out laughing at the others appearance.

"Haha! Lavi, you look like a drowned rat!"

"Yeah? Well, you look like a drowned squirrel!"

He helped me out of the fountain, still laughing, and took us back to headquarters to dry off before we got sick.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we got back, I stopped outside the entrance. "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Lavi."

"No problem Kasia. Though, you can admit it. You had fun on our date. Go ahead," Lavi teased.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks again, Lavi." I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to my room for a shower.

* * *

I blushed a bit when I recalled that last bit. Why the heck did I encourage him like that? He was a Bookman for crying out loud!

"But you know, diary…I think that…if Lavi really wanted…if he was really serious about it…"

A hand suddenly squeezed my shoulder. "Hey Kasia, whatcha doing?"

I screamed and fell forward on my bed, knocking my golem to the floor.

'_O kurde. _[3]_ I forgot to lock the door…Wait. It's only been 4 minutes!_'

* * *

[1] A one edge saber-like weapon with a curved blade. Szabla is Polish for saber. I posted the links for the szabla and the sheath on my profile though my description has things added to the szabla.

[2] I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's the move you see every so often in anime/manga where the person puts their fist on both sides of your head and starts twisting their fists around. Sort of like a noogie, I guess.

[3] Meaning: "Aw crap."


	6. What are you talking about?

A/N: Just a couple quick things: 1) I changed the title slightly because this new one makes more sense, I think. And 2) I'm not sure if the Polish phrases in this chapter are completely correct since I pulled them from memory.

* * *

The awkward tension in the train compartment was nearly tangible enough to cut through with Kanda's Mugen. The cause was rather simple; Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and I were put on this same mission. The Finder was _**very**_ lucky that I had advised him to get his own compartment.

'_We've only been traveling for 6 minutes…and we have another two and a half hours to go_,' I sobbed, shifting a little in discomfort. Though I was surprised that I wasn't in a foul mood from being in close proximity to Kanda after those incidents last week, I had to do something or I was going to suffocate.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "So uh…how are we gonna go about killing Komui when we get back?"

If anything, it seemed to make the miasma of anxiety thicken. No one laughed at my lame attempt at lightening the mood, not that it was very funny in the first place. But I couldn't give up just yet.

And why the hell was Lavi being so quiet? Usually he would be ricocheting off the walls with excitement and teasing Kanda and poor Allen.

Taking a quick glance at him, I saw that he was looking out the window with a pensive expression. '_What could he possibly be thinking of_?' I wondered. '_Oh whatever, I have __**got**__ to get out of here.'_

"Um…I'm going to…uh…explore the train! Yeah, that's it! Explore the train," I chuckled nervously, getting up and slowly backing up towards the door. Truthfully, I was planning on finding the Finder and staying with him for the remainder of the trip, not that the others needed to know that. I turned to open it when no one reacted and jumped in surprise when someone grabbed my wrist.

"I'll come with you," Lavi explained when he met my curious gaze, standing up as well. He still seemed a little sullen, though his sudden action caused the other occupants of the compartment to snap out of their trance.

"Think of it as our second date~!" He cheered, suddenly all happy and smiley. Lavi was really bipolar at times.

"Whoa, wait! You two are dating?" Allen nearly fell of his seat next to Kanda in shock. Kanda, however, was giving both Lavi and I a nasty glare, ignoring Allen completely. I guessed that it was for causing a ruckus.

"Nie! I-" I tried to explain, flailing my arms around at the misunderstanding. [1] I didn't really know why I was so flustered about it. But I know that this was NOT how I wanted to lighten the mood.

"Of course, moyashi. Kasia's so _cu~te_!" Lavi squealed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. Allen was too shocked to yell at Lavi for calling him 'moyashi'.

"Lavi! Don't confuse the poor boy! No, Allen, we _**aren't **_dating. Lavi just keeps saying that. I don't know why, though," I said, dispelling any doubts that could have formed in Allen's head as I smacked Lavi upside his head.

"Awww. What are you talking about? Aren't we heading to Paris? You know, the city of _love~_" He wiggled his eyebrows and made kissy faces.

"Jesteś idiotą," I said, pulling out of his grasp and back towards the door. [2]

He replied with the cliché, "But I'm _you're_ idiot." It surprised me for a moment that he understood me before I remembered that Lavi knew Polish as well.

I slid open the door and stepped into the walkway. "Are you coming with me or not?" I asked scornfully, looking back into the compartment.

Lavi gave Kanda a taunting smirk, swinging his arm around your shoulders. The evil aura that had been surrounding Kanda the entire trip so far flared, making me worry about the safety of the white-haired boy we were leaving behind.

"Um, Lavi? Maybe we should-"

Lavi, seeming to know what I was going to ask, quickly shut the door before I could invite Allen to come with us.

"Let's go! Go! Go!"

'_Oh no. Not again.' _I panicked as we trudged off to explore.

* * *

Two hours later, I was pleasantly surprised to admit that the 'date' wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Unlike that time a week ago, which Lavi referred to as our 'first date', he was very mild-mannered. He kept me entertain with random, yet interesting, trivia from his vast compilation of knowledge. He even conversed with me in my native language, which proved to be very refreshing.

When we had roughly thirty minutes left for the train ride, he decided it would best to return to the compartment. I, however, dreaded returning to the uncomfortable atmosphere. I planned on walking him back, checking to make sure Allen was okay, and then going back to my original plan of finding the Finder, whose name I really should find out.

As we arrived outside of the compartment, I didn't hear anything, which unnerved me and made me worry that leaving Allen with Kanda really was a bad idea.

Without warning, Lavi spun me around and slammed my back into the wall next to the door, causing a loud, metallic bang to resound in the hall. Before I could yell at him for the abrupt action, his lips were pressed harshly against mine.

I didn't move. Instead, I had a very delayed realization that Lavi had stolen my first kiss. And on Valentine's Day of all days.

I was so struck by that thought that I hadn't realized he pulled away and was walking back into the compartment as if nothing happened.

As I came back to my senses, I looked frantically around the hallway. Luckily, no one was in the hall and other passengers didn't seem to hear the noise and look. But then I remembered that I was outside our compartment and took a quick glance at the window.

Allen was gawking in my direction, doubts of my prior explanation flitting rapidly through his mind. And Kanda…

'_Oh no! His evil cloud of doom just grew tenfold! And he's unsheathing Mugen! I didn't even do anything to him!' _Filled with fear, embarrassment, and exhaustion at the thought having to explain this to the other two Exorcists, I ran off in the direction I remembered the Finder had gone.

* * *

[1] Meaning: No.

[2] Meaning: You're an idiot.


	7. You still have energy after that?

A/N: Italic parts that aren't in '_' are the mission briefing with Komui and are in 3rd person POV. The rest is in 1st person. Also, just for timeline purposes, this mission takes place about a month before the Rewinding City.

* * *

"_You four are to go to Paris. There have been reports of an abnormally large gathering of akuma. We lost contact with the Finders that were sent there within 24 hours of their arrival."_

A blood bullet was shot at our group as soon as we stepped out of our inn, narrowly missing my hooded head by a few inches thanks to Allen's quick reflexes.

"Be careful. The reports were right; there are a lot of them here," he warned, helping me to my feet.

I thanked him and brushed the dust and debris off my Exorcist uniform. It was a hooded ankle-length coat. My szabla, its sheath, and two pouches were attached to my black and silver belt, which had two chains attached to another 'belt' underneath the coat. The removable sleeves were attached by black ribbons. Under the silver symbol on the top of the right sleeve, a variant Korwin coat of arms patched on; on the left sleeve, the Rola coat of arms. Black pants were visible from the opening in the bottom of the coat. They were tucked into black boots with three small metal plates on the top and two plates around the ankle. [1]

"It seems like they were expecting us. There must've been some watching the trains for incoming Exorcists," Lavi concluded.

"Then why didn't Allen's eye react?" I asked. "He should've been able to notice the Akuma lurking around. The station was relatively small...Unless-"

"_Be wary. There have also been numerous reports of couples going missing there and in nearby towns, most likely the Earl's doing. A good number of them must have evolved at this rate."_

"Most likely," Lavi agreed. "Look, there's a few right there. And two level 3 akuma there." He pointed out the level 2 akuma making their way through the mass of level 1s then the pair of level three akuma.

A sadistic grin spread across my face as an idea formed in my head. "Hey boys, how about having a little friendly competition? There's plenty to go around!" Not giving them any time to answer, I leapt off into the heap of akuma. The other three saw my sadistic grin and involuntarily shivered.

_Kasia strode out of the room quickly when Komui dismissed them to go pack. "Lavi, Allen, Kanda, wait a minute," Komui called out to the three remaining Exorcists before too they left. "I feel that I have to warn you since none of you have ever been in this situation before. There will most likely be a very large number of akuma and in such circumstances…"_

"Man, Komui was right. She _**is **_really scary around lots of akuma! She really was trained by General Socalo!" Lavi shrieked, hiding behind Kanda, earning him a whack upside the head. [2] "Ah, but she got a head start. No fair!"

"Too bad!" I giggled, slicing one of the akuma in half. "I got 7 already!"

And just like that our group split up into the mass of Level 1s that surrounded us.

* * *

Almost all of the level one akuma were destroyed, with the remaining few shooting their toxic bullets nonstop at us as we fought off the higher-leveled akuma.

'_But having to dodge them just adds more fun to this mission,_' I thought giddily, running backwards on a rooftop from a tall anthropomorphic saber-tooth tiger-like akuma.

My back met short chimney so I flipped backwards onto it. The akuma swiped its claws. I kicked off of the chimney and landed behind the akuma. Rubble lied where the chimney once stood.

The akuma swiveled around and swung its claws at me. I parried its swipes with my szabla. I was not very strong physically so the akuma's heavy and swift strikes were pushing me backwards.

When my foot nearly slipped off the edge of the rooftop, I decided to take action. The akuma halted in its assault to change tactics. With a howl, it slashed its claws at my stomach. Its pause left me with enough of an opening to jump up into the air.

As I descended, I pressed a foot down on its head. Using the momentum, I kicked off its head and landed back on the roof. The akuma, having lost its balance, teetered for a moment before falling off the roof.

The many remains of the destroyed akuma were emitting toxic gas. With the rare suspension in attacks directed at me, I took the handkerchief I kept in one pouch out and wrapped it around my nose and mouth.

I heard Allen gasp and shout, "Kasia, watch out!"

"Huh?" A level one akuma quite a distance away had shot a bullet at Kanda but he had dodged it. Now it was coming towards me, though it was too close to dodge. The bullet slammed into my chest. It had just enough force to knock me off the roof and into a brick wall across from the building I was on.

Allen and Lavi called out to me, making their way towards where I was buried under rubble.

"Damn it!" I roared, shoving pieces of the collapsed wall off of me.

"H-how? How are you still alive? You took a direct hit from an akuma bullet!" Allen fretted, looking over my person to make sure I was okay.

Lavi sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Ah, I forgot about that armor you insist on wearing."

"Armor?" Allen inquired, looking back at me for an answer. By now I was standing up and looking at the hole in my uniform, blood from a head wound streaming into my eye and down my face.

"_Also, try to make sure she doesn't ruin her uniform again. It seems like every other mission she comes back with a rag rather than a coat. Lenalee didn't go into detail, but she said to be wary when Kasia's uniform first gets ruined."_

"You…" I uttered, bangs shadowing my eyes as I slid off my coat.

Underneath the coat, I wore a white short-sleeved blouse, an open-breast, tailed black corset top, and a green zincite crystal necklace. The back of the corset narrowed at the top, allowing better mobility for my shoulders and arms. Black fingerless, elbow-length gloves were covered partially by tough leather demi-gauntlets.

A grey breastplate covered my chest with a small dent where the akuma's bullet hit. A metal 'belt' wrapped around my waist. Three segmented tassets hung off it on both sides. Two short chains attached this 'belt' to the black and silver belt that was around my Exorcist uniform. With my coat off, the belt hung an inch below my metal 'belt'.

Two empty sheaths were attached on the right of the metal 'belt' and had the same design as my black sheath. However, one was violet with indigo accents and ripple design on middle accent; the other was a pale yellow sheath with white accents and a prism design on middle accent.

Allen took caution and backed away when he saw that my shoulders were trembling slightly. Lavi followed his example. Neither knew exactly what Lenalee's warning meant.

"You dented my armor! Innocence, activate!" I threw my coat high into the air, simultaneously pulling at the ribbons to release my sleeve and slipping them into a pouch on my belt. In the blink of an eye, I was floating before the akuma that had shot me and carved through it. It blew up and I reappeared back where I was in time to catch my coat. The blade of my szabla was now completely black.

"How'd she do that?" Allen asked, looking back and forth from me and where the akuma had been.

"It's one of Celestial Quasar's abilities. [3] It has three, hence the three sheaths. She likes that one the best so she uses the black sheath the most. That one gives her gravity control. She must've lowered the gravitation pull around her to get over there that fast. Or maybe she increased the gravitational pull of the akuma to pull herself towards it. Though with how fast she went, it was probably both," Lavi explained, smashing his hammer into one of the akuma attacking him.

"Get moving moyashi!" Kanda shouted, destroying an akuma that appeared behind Allen while he was distracted, to which Allen violently reacted.

"This is all **you're **fault. Komui's gonna have my _**head**_ for ruining another coat," I accused, glaring at the tiger akuma I had been fighting. It had jumped over the roof and was standing across from me. I was pointedly ignoring the arguing idiots in favor of getting even with this akuma.

"Me? How is it my fault, stupid exorcist?" The akuma demanded, though it didn't seem to care for the answer. Instead of answering, I sheathed my anti-akuma weapon in the violet sheath. It glowed for a brief moment.

The akuma, seeing this as an opportunity to strike, ran at me with claws ready to hack at me. It was caught off guard when I threw my coat at its head, obscuring its sight. The akuma tried to rip the coat off its face, but its long claws prevented it from getting a grip.

I swiftly drew my szabla, revealing the blade to be the same violet color of the sheath with the black streak still there. I stabbed through the akuma's chest while it was still distracted.

"Did you know, akuma, that the color violet has the highest frequency in the visible spectrum?" I chuckled, once again in a cheery mood. "Grand Tremor: Ethereal Burst!"

A flash of purple. The akuma's hollow screech echoed. It was now nothing but an empty shell.

Seeing Allen's questioning gaze, I silently vowed to explain everything to him on the train ride back. At the same time, I noticed a level 3 akuma with elongated arms and armadillo-based armor lunging at me. I ripped my sword out of the level two's remains and dodged the incoming akuma's kick.

"The second ability of Celestial Quasar revolves around vibration. The blade vibrates at a rapid rate. If you listen closely, you can hear a hum emitting from it. If it pierces an akuma, I can send vibration waves throughout their body. Friction from vibrating particles can build up a lot of heat. I basically just melted the inner mechanisms of the akuma," I clarified, taking a swing at the akuma. The vibrating blade clanged against the armor, barely leaving a scratch.

"Uh oh," I piped. The akuma grabbed my ankle, swung me around, and then released me. I let out a squeak and was sent crashing into Allen.

"Oooof…Hey, Allen. I'll share my point with you. Help me out for a second," I insisted, helping the boy up. "Hold him still for a moment."

Allen nodded, extending his innocence arm to grab the troublesome akuma. The akuma struggled. Allen was quickly losing grip on it. "Hurry!" He shouted.

"Got it!" I threw my szabla at the akuma, piercing through a small opening in its armor. "Grand Tremor: Ethereal Burst!"

There was a flash but the akuma acted as if nothing happened and pulled loose from Allen's grasp. The akuma ignored the blade protruding from just inches below its neck and ran at us, arms at the ready.

"Damn. It didn't return my szabla…Okay then, improv time! Allen, go distract it!" I kicked the boy forward then jumped up to a rooftop.

Allen grappled with the akuma, eventually seizing one of its long arms with his Cross. Though, the other arm was still free and ready to strike.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, I jumped off my spot on the roof towards the two. "Duck Allen!"

His eyes widened comically when he saw me falling towards them. He ducked just in time, my kick just whizzing past his head. My kick pinned the akuma's other arm to the ground before it managed to hit Allen.

Using the brief distraction my abrupt action caused, I leapt off its arm and landed on top of my szabla's hilt, throwing my weight down on it. The blade cut upwards through the akuma's neck and most of its head. With the szabla now almost horizontal in its body, I landed on the ground in front of the akuma.

Rebounding with the momentum from the fall, I thrust the blade upwards further, cutting completely through its head. The akuma faltered for a second, but continued to move. I back kicked it away from us before Allen even got back up. Once again, I tossed my szabla at it, pinning the akuma to the wall behind it.

"Your turn Allen." I said and rolled out of the way. His innocence arm morphed into a cannon. With me out of the way, he opened fire.

* * *

A clang echoed in the distance. "Aha! Thanks Lavi! The dent's all gone! That hammer sure comes in handy sometimes." I cooed, slipping the armor back on and patting it for good measure.

Allen crossed his arms. "Judging by how many akuma there were, I think that this was a trap. The Earl must be planning something big," Allen acknowledged gravely. Kanda and Lavi mused about that statement, wondering what kind of plan the Earl could possibly be hatching.

"Hehe. Those akuma made this mission too easy-coming after us like that. We can leave by tomorrow afternoon after we make sure we got them all," I cheered, shattering the solemn atmosphere, and skipped ahead. I still felt energetic and bubbly from the fight. "In fact, I'll go get started on that right now. You guys look exhausted, so why don't you head back to the inn and rest." I carelessly tossed my tattered coat at Kanda's face.

"What! You still have energy after that?" Lavi gawked as I continued to prance through the streets of Paris.

* * *

[1] Coat of arms are pretty much symbols of a family's identity, typically within the nobles and royalty. They're like family crests and have been passed down through generations. The Rola coat of arms is Kasia's mother's family crest (Rola being her maiden name). The Kwiatkowski family (Kasia's father's family) can use the Korwin coat of arms.

I'm not very familiar with the all the details behind coat of arms so I may have made some mistakes. I only know what I was able to find when I researched about them when I designed her uniform.

It looks similar to Kanda's second uniform. For the boots, refer to Kanda's original uniform boots. They look a little similar but with metal plates instead. You can find the designs of her uniform and outfit on my deviantart, which is linked on my profile.

[2] Yes, General Winters Socalo was the one who found Kasia to be an accommodator. And so she trained as his apprentice. Clearly, she took on some of his sadistic battle tendencies.

[3] I realized I never named the innocence. So, after a very long internal debate, I came up with that. It's subject to change if I can come up with a better one.

Celestial Quasar's Powers:  
- Gravity control (black sheath with gold accents)  
- Vibration waves (violet sheath with indigo accents; ripple design on middle accent)  
- Light projection/manipulation (pale yellow sheath with white accents; prism design on middle accent)


	8. Taking it slow is really hard for you?

A/N: Sorry. I promise I'll absolutely finish this fanfic this month. I'm going to try for posting every 2-3 days. Why? Because I freaked out when I realized it was already October (thanks to FMA Day and the update to the -Man manga). Next month I'm doing NaNoWriMo again so I probably wouldn't be able to update even if I tried so I must finish this.

On another note, I promised someone that the next fic I'm posting is my Shizuo fic. Unlike this spur-of-the-moment fic, I have more pre-written chapters for that. Though I will probably post the Edward Elric oneshot (set in the Conqueror of Shamballa movie) as a semi-teaser of my Ed fic (set in Brotherhood) as well.

* * *

"**KOOOOMUUUUUIIIIII!**"

The cafeteria practically shook with the volume of the loud yell of an enraged Kasia.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked, receiving a shrug from an equally confused Allen in response. Now curious, Allen cautiously poked his head out the cafeteria door only to nearly have it lopped off. Komui zoomed by with Kasia in pursuit, furiously slashing her sword at him.

"Haha! You should see the look on your face, Allen!"

Allen flinched in surprise at the sudden appearance of Lavi next to him. He must have been following after the two to watch Komui get hunted down.

"Lavi, do you know why she's so angry? I've never seen her like this before," Lenalee prompted, staring in the direction the two ran in.

"It's really simple actually. Komui did the number one thing you are absolutely to never do to Kasia: He insulted her coat of arms." Lavi explained with a careless wave of his hand.

Seeing the confused looks his companions gave him, he continued. "You know those patches on her sleeves? They're symbols of a family's identity, usually within the families of nobles and royalty. They're basically family crests and have been passed down through generations. Since she was the only child in her family, she inherited both from her mother and her father. Those are very important to her. Insulting them means insulting her and her family's honor. A definite no-no!"

Lavi had a secretive gleam in his eye, meaning there were some things about Kasia that she wasn't ready to share with others yet.

Lenalee, though she noticed, chose to ignore that look. "Does that mean she's royalty, or a noblewoman? That would certainly explain a lot about her habits," she wondered aloud.

"Who knows~," was Lavi's vague answer.

The trio's heads snapped back in the direction Komui and Kasia ran when Komui's terrified screams started getting loud again.

"Ah, I suppose I should save Komui now. This chase is getting boring~." After Komui zipped by again, Lavi held out his arm and caught Kasia as she was running by. Using the momentum, Lavi swung her into him and slammed his lips to hers.

There was a clang of metal hitting the floor and a surprised squeak. Lavi released her almost as swiftly as he caught her.

Kasia let out a heavy sigh. "Taking it slow is really hard for you, isn't it Lavi?" She received a cheeky grin in reply.


	9. Do you think acting this way please me?

'_Maybe I really should kill Komui this time,_' I thought to distract myself from my current situation.

I was on a mission with none other than Kanda himself…again. This was the 3rd one this week alone, one after the other. And as fate would have it, I was stuck alone with him. The female Finder that was assisting us went to go reserve rooms at the local inn while Kanda and I gathered information on the mysterious occurrences that have been happening in this small town.

There were reports of people falling comatose when they went into a certain area on the edge of the forest surrounding the town. According to the townsfolk, this particular area was where the ruins of the town they used to reside in were located before a devastating earthquake destroyed it, forcing them to relocate and rebuild. Since people were falling comatose rather than being dead or disappearing, it was safe to assume that it was Innocence-related.

'_At least these missions were pretty close to headquarters. I hope there's lots of Akuma involved in this mission. Anything to get me away from Kanda._'

Ever since the Valentine's Day incident, it has been much more awkward just being in the same general area as Kanda. And while I got to take out my frustration on him, the whole soup-to-the-face episode didn't really help my case. Though this feeling of awkward tension was understandable, it just didn't sit right with me for some reason.

The glare Kanda had been directing at me since we left headquarters was even more painful than normal. I could practically _**feel**_ the holes being burned through the back of my head. The glare itself was different from the usual one he gave everyone.

Despite the glare, Kanda still acted the same way towards me since before the incident. If anything, I was the one that changed. I only spoke to him when absolutely necessary, and even then it was never more than a few brief sentences. I avoided him as much as I could every time I saw him at headquarters.

The most important change, one that Lavi pointed out to the others and me, was that I no longer made eye contact when Kanda spoke to me or vice versa. Lenalee and Lavi knew the severity of this and filled Allen in when he didn't understand.

If there was anything that everyone knew about me (aside from my apparently "strange" choice of attire), it was that I _**always**_ maintained eye contact when speaking or spoken to. It was something that was deeply ingrained in me from my upbringing. It showed that I was confident and that I was showing the person the respect they deserved. My fellow Exorcists and I could only speculate as to what this subconscious action meant.

The thought of this subconscious avoidance sent an ominous shiver down my spine. It unnerved me that he could invoke such a drastic change in me. The very thought made me feel even more uncomfortable being with Kanda. I silently prayed that Lavi would just appear out of nowhere and diffuse the tension like he usually did. However, every time this happened the tension during my next encounter with Kanda was always much stronger for some reason.

'_Let's just get this mission over with._' I huffed, walking further ahead of Kanda to the ruins.

As I had suspected, the occurrences were Innocence-related. Sadly, there were no Akuma to temporarily distract me from the tension, causing it to escalate further.

'_At least we retrieved a piece of Innocence_.' I sighed, walking into the inn with Kanda at my side.

"We'll be taking the boat back to headquarters tomorrow. Be ready by 8:30. The boat leaves at 9 AM sharp," Kanda stated gruffly after his call to headquarters.

I looked at the floor and gave a small nod, indicating that I heard him. As I moved to go to my room, he abruptly snatched my wrist. I gasped but didn't look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he demanded, snarling threateningly.

"Don't cause a scene," I muttered, ignoring his demand.

Kanda still wouldn't loosen his grip on my wrist. Instead, he let out another feral growl. "Your attitude is pissing me off. Stop acting like such a brat."

"Do you _**think**_ acting this way pleases me?" I snapped, glowering at him. The shy Finder, who had been silently observing our encounter, flinched at my sudden shout. Noticing this, I ripped my wrist from his hold and led the poor girl to the room I shared with her, leaving the fuming Kanda behind.


	10. How many days has it been?

**A/N**: Wah! I promise you this is still KandaxOC! Please bear with me! xD

* * *

Kanda and I arrived at headquarters in the early evening the next day. I had calmed down on the boat ride back, partially due to being away from Kanda. But it was also thanks to the gentle consoling of Teresa, the young Finder girl. I immediately reported to Komui when we arrived, making sure to smack him upside the head as payback before I left.

I had just left the cafeteria and was heading to the underground waterway to relax. I nodded in acknowledgement to the greetings I was receiving from others, not stopping to talk until Allen and Johnny ran up to me.

"Kasia! Are you alright? We heard you had an argument with Kanda again! He didn't try to attack you with his Mugen, did he?" Johnny practically screeched in my face as he checked to make sure I had no serious wounds. Allen was equally as worried but didn't do anything to agitate me.

"Nothing happened Johnny. It was just a small skirmish. I walked away with our Finder and didn't talk to him afterwards." My voice was quiet and weary. The constant missions this past week were starting to wear me down.

"That's a relief. I thought you might have ended up like Lavi," Allen sighed, placing a hand over his chest.

"What do you mean? What happened to Lavi?"

"We don't really know what exactly happened but Kanda really beat Lavi up. And not like he normally does when Lavi makes fun of him. Lavi had to go to the infirmary to get patched up and the Matron wouldn't let him out until the day after," Allen explained. "Come to think of it, this happened just before you and Kanda left for your missions. No wonder you didn't know."

"So Lavi's okay now," I asked.

Johnny nodded. "It was nothing life threatening but he was pretty injured."

"Thank you for worrying about me, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine. I'll talk to guys later. I'm pretty tired and need some rest."

They nodded in understanding and headed in the direction I came from, most likely to get something to eat.

'_What could Lavi have done to get Kanda so upset?'_

* * *

The underground waterway was a place that I could relax without being disturbed. No one else came down here unless they were leaving for a mission. The noise and chaos in the upper levels couldn't be heard, leaving only the comforting sounds of water splashing against surfaces. When I'm down here, there is no Earl, no Akuma…no war.

Echoing footsteps signaled that someone was coming down, bringing me out of my reverie. I tilted my head back and saw an upside-down Lavi approaching. He wore a black quarter sleeve shirt and his white uniform pants. His scarf was missing and his hair was let down. The bandages wrapped up his arms, around his head, and patched on his face caught my attention.

"Can I sit here?"

I nodded, returning my gaze to the rippling water. There was a comfortable silence. I wanted to ask what happened between him and Kanda. I wanted to ask why he was down here. But none of that was my business. Lavi would just dance around the questions and give no answer anyways.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "Lavi…how many days has it been?"

Seeming to understand what I was asking, he answered, "29."

"29…" That would make today March 12th. Had so little time really passed? It certainly felt much longer than a mere 29 days.

Lavi must have noticed me starting to nod off. He scooted closer and lifted my head into his lap. "No need to force yourself to stay awake for my sake. Get some sleep."

"Thanks…La…vi…"


	11. Can you repeat that?

A/N: Two updates within one 24 hours period? No way! Please don't kill me because of the chapter!

* * *

I poked my head through the door to the science department. Not seeing who I was looking for, I pushed it all the way open and walked in. "Have any of you seen Lavi?"

"Sorry, I can't say that I have," Reever replied, working diligently on his paperwork unlike a certain maniacal Branch Chief.

"Why do you ask?" Johnny wondered, helping Tup carry more papers to Reever's desk.

"It's nothing really. He left this note on my nightstand telling me to meet with him. But I guess he's being difficult again because he didn't tell me where. And I can't figure out what these doodles and scribbles on the bottom mean. Knowing Lavi, he probably drew them to annoy me," I replied, handing him the note.

_**4. A doodle of a pig. – g. An odd-shaped oval. – gg. A doodle of a person in a net. – ap. A small circle.**_

"I think he may have been trying to give you directions." Tup said hesitantly. He didn't seem too sure.

"Pfft. He didn't seem to try too hard," I scoffed, glaring at the paper.

"Tup may be on to something. I think this could be a rebus game," Johnny suggested, "Lavi would do something like that." [1]

"Ah! You're right Johnny! That's makes this a lot easier," I cheered, taking another look at the note. "The only word I can think of with two Gs is egg so that must be what the picture is. What's the one with a net?"

"Um…-ap…trap?"

"Let's go with that. Then what about the circle?"

"An o?"

"O? Oh! Okay. 4 Pi-e-tr-o," I said, putting the clues together.

"Do we know anyone named Pietro, Tup?" Johnny asked, getting a head shake in reply.

"4 Pierto? 4 piętro? Czwarte piętro," I muttered, slowly realizing what it meant. [2] "That idiot."

"You figured it out?"

I was irritated at Lavi's little game. Why did he have to make me work so much when I just woke up? "Yes. He wanted to meet in the first floor of the training room. Thank you for helping me. I'll see you later."

* * *

"LAVI!"

Said redhead looked in my direction and smiled, blatantly overlooking the annoyed expression on my face. It was almost as if he was _**expecting **_this.

"You are so-" I stopped in realization, now fully awake. I had just realized that I didn't remember waking up and going back to my room last night. Lavi must have carried me back after I fell asleep.

"I'm so what?" He chirped happily.

"Nevermind. Thank you for carrying me to my room. I couldn't have been easy seeing as it's at least 28 floors up. Especially with my heavy armor," I thanked, giving him a small hug. He laughed and hugged back. Randomly, he spun us around so that we switched places before letting me go. I was facing the door again and he was facing the interior of the room.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about that you had to send me on an adventure just to find you?" I questioned. Honestly, it had better be something good for making me climb up and down a total of 24 floors.

"Yeah, I do." He paused for a moment, as if waiting for something.

"Well…what is it?" I asked impatiently. I didn't get to eat breakfast yet since I was trying to find him.

Just as randomly as he spun us around, he swooped in and kissed me, then quickly pulled away. "I love you~!" He declared happily, a big grin on his face.

"…" I was complete and utterly flabbergasted.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I could~" He teased.

"Lavi!"

"Haha! I _**said**_ 'I love you~', silly Kasia!"

I take that back. _**Now **_I was compete and utterly flabbergasted. My train of thought was brought to a screeching halt. Oh screw that! It crashed into a brick wall, derailed, and was flopping around frantically like a fish out of water! I was sure my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were as wide as dishes. I could feel my face heating up and guessed that it was probably cherry red. I had to do something! I scrambled to gather up whatever coherent sense I had left.

"I-I…I…I…I've…I've gotta think about it!" I squeaked, my voice cracking. "I…I...BYE!"

I ran out of there faster than I ever thought I could move in a dress. I didn't even hear the feral growl of a certain grumpy Exorcist that was echoing from the room.

* * *

[1] Modern rebus is a word play game. You can use pictures to represent words or part of words. An example would be H + A picture of an ear = Hear or here. In the chapter, it was: Pig minus the g = pi; Egg minus gg = e; Trap minus ap = tr; and o.

[2] Czwarte piętro = Fourth floor (above ground level). Though I may not have the right spelling. Based on the rough map I have of the Headquarters, that would be the first floor of the training room.


	12. Must I always come in and save the day?

**A/N**: I hope that I've been keeping everyone in character. It's one of my little pet peeves.

This chapter is probably my favorite just because of the prompt. Oh, this is in Lavi's POV by the way.

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

"No! Stop walking away!"

"I said leave me alone! I don't have time to deal with you right now! I'm busy!"

"I don't care!"

"Would you stop following me?"

"NO!"

"Ugghhhh! You are so infuriating!"

"Just stop walking away, dammit!"

'_Yu-chan and Kasia are fighting? Uh-oh~' _I thought, chasing after them. Across the foyer, Kasia was trying to get away from Kanda but Kanda was persistently chasing after her for some reason.

As I got closer to them, I was surprised to see Kasia wearing casual clothes again. This time she wore a white sleeveless dress shirt with a black corset belt, a knee-length black skirt, black tights, and brown mid-calf boots. Her black szabla sheath was attached to her corset belt.

"I've had it with you! I challenge you to a duel! No conditions, just a plain duel!" Kasia yelled, stopping on the stairs, swiveling around and glaring down at Kanda.

Kanda answered by continuing past her and up the stairs to the training room. Kasia stormed after him.

Excited murmurs buzzed about the foyer. A group of gossiping Finders ran past me, making bets about the fight along the way. Allen and Lenalee came up to me, equally concerned expressions on their faces.

'_This doesn't look good_.' I followed after the Finders, Lenalee and Allen right behind me.

By the time we got there the two were already at it. They had both activated their Innocence and were already bruised and bleeding.

Kanda kicked off of a ledge on the wall, slamming his Mugen where Kasia once stood. She appeared behind him, delivering a slash to his back then kicking off him to get away before he could land a hit on her.

It was true that Kanda had superior strength and speed when compared to a normal human. But no matter how fast he was, Kasia was much faster, especially with her gravity control ability and the fact that she wasn't wearing her heavy armor. She made speed and agility her forte to make up for inferior physical strength.

Kanda crashed to the ground, the gravity between him and the Earth having been temporarily increased tenfold. He got back up immediately afterwards, parrying Kasia's attack and shoving her away.

"Ningentou!" A coat of energy covered Kanda's Mugen and generated an energy blade in his other hand.

This was not just a plain old duel. Neither of them were holding back. If someone didn't stop this soon, they could get seriously injured or worse. Kasia couldn't heal as quickly as Kanda. She was already at a disadvantage from not having her other two sheaths and being exhausted from her missions.

"Have they ever fought like this before?" Allen asked, already seeing how serious this was becoming.

"No, they've never fought before. This is the first time I've seen them go against each other in combat." I answered. This was true. I had never seen the two even argue before Valentine's Day the entire time I had been in the Order.

"Kanda! Kasia! Please stop!" Lenalee begged, on the verge of running into their battle. Both seemed to ignore Lenalee's pleas, continuing to exchange blows.

"This isn't good. Lenalee, go get Komui. This needs to stop. Kasia is going to get hurt," I instructed.

Just as I said that, Kasia let out a yelp, causing us all to look back at the fight. Kanda had used his Hakka Tourou on her. She had barely been able to dodge. The attack hit her left arm, leaving three long, deep gashes stretching from her upper arm to her elbow.

Kasia tightened her grip on her szabla and launched at Kanda, suddenly disappearing from sight. Before anyone knew what had happened Kanda was on the ground, Mugen lying a couple yards away behind Kasia. He was glaring up at Kasia, who was returning his glare with one equally as fierce. She had her Celestial Quasar pointed at his throat, the tip pressed close enough to draw a little blood. It was over.

Surprisingly Kasia smiled at him, sheathing her szabla and holding out her good arm to help him up. Kanda, however, smacked away her hand and got up himself.

Kasia's smile fell into a scowl. "You know, this is another thing I hate about you. You have such poor sportsmanship. A true warrior is supposed to accept defeat with grace and learn from their mistakes. And you don't channel your anger into strength like I do. Instead, you let it control you. That will be your downfall one day."

"Che. Whatever." Kanda pushed past her and retrieved his Mugen.

"Gadał dziad do obrazu, a obraz do niego ani razu," Kasia scoffed. [1] With that, she left the room, probably to go to the infirmary and her room to change out of her now tattered skirt.

Kanda didn't go after her like he had earlier. He glared at the remaining people in the room, prompting them to make a hasty exit to escape his wrath. The large wound on his back and all his other wounds were already gone. The only evidence they were ever there were the rips and tears in his black, sleeveless muscle shirt.

Kanda saw Lenalee, Allen, and me still standing here, throwing a glare at us before leaving as well. Allen and Lenalee went after him.

And so I was standing here all by myself. I sighed, a small smirk working its way on my face. "Must I always come in and save the day?"

* * *

[1] A Polish proverb that is equivalent to the English phrase "It's like talking to a wall."


	13. What's so funny?

**A/N**:The next two chapters after this are going to be short so I'm going to try to post them around the same time to make it seem longer.

* * *

"Hey Kasia~" Lavi sang, his laughter muted by my room's closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied, sitting down on my bed. I had just returned to my room after my trip to the infirmary and assumed the task of cleaning the blood off my szabla. I had replaced my tattered skirt with a brown one of the same length before I went to get patched up.

Lavi froze when he walked through the door and saw whatI was doing, momentarily pausing in his snickering.

Too bad that reprieve didn't last long since he continued his cackling shortly afterwards. What exactly did he find so amusing? Was he trying to agitate me again just 45 minutes after the fight? Or was there really some joke I was missing?

'_Wait! What if he wants a response to his confession? Oh gosh, I completely forgot about that!_' I panicked, though I maintained a composed façade and continued cleaning my blade.

There was a long, slightly uncomfortable silence following his entrance. The only sounds were the rustling of cloth and his cackles. It seemed that he wanted me to voice my thoughts. So I recomposed myself and decided to entertain him.

"What exactly is so funny, Lavi?"

"O-oh it's nothing," he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just that there's one of those ferrets you love so much running around the training room and Kanda's chasing it around with his sword. It's really entertaining to watch. Too bad it probably won't end well for the little guy."

I was flying out my room and down the stairs before Lavi could blink. Everyone in the Order knew of my adoration of all species of weasels, ferrets being my absolute favorite. When I had first joined the Order when I was little, I had carried my white ferret plushie with me at all times. Now it served as my teddy bear of sorts.

Even knowing all this, Kanda still dared to do something as stupid as this? Did he have a death wish?

"KANDA! Stay away from the cute, furry, little ferret!" I roared, slamming the door to the training room wide open and wielding my szabla.

Dead silence. I blinked in confusion. There was no one here. The room was completely deserted.

'_Wait, what is that?_' I wondered. I spotted a dot of white on top of a punching dummy. I gasped and snatched it possessively. It was my white ferret plushie!

"What is this doing down here? I'm absolutely certain this was in my room when I got changed earlier!" I questioned, hugging the stuffed toy close and sheathing my szabla.

I calmed down once again now that I realized that no ferret was really in danger and looked around the room. The training field was torn up where Kanda and I fought. Most of the training dummies were ripped apart and some of the equipment that was nearby was damaged. Luckily, this was just the training field. There was a lot more equipment on the second and third floors.

I felt sort of bad now. Some of the guys in the science department were going to have to fix the equipment and they were already overworked.

'_Maybe I can help them when they get to fixing it. Or maybe I could help them with some paperwork to make it up to them._'

There was something that was bugging me though. Why did Lavi trick me?


	14. Where are you going?

**A/N**: These two chapters are rather lame…but they are necessary set-up! Sorry!

Lavi's POV

* * *

"Oh Yu-chan~" I called, stalking after the angry swordsman.

"Shut up, baka usagi!" [1]

"Listen~! It's about Kasia." If that affected him, it sure didn't seem like it did. Kanda kept on walking to who knows where. But that didn't mean I was finished.

"Kasia's up in the training room crying! You've gotta go and apologize, Yu-chan!"

"Che. That's not my problem." He huffed, speeding up.

"Yes it is! Yes it is! Yes it is~! It's all your fault she's crying!" I whined. That seemed to hit a nerve. Kanda flinched just slightly, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

"Aha! You do care! Come on Yu-chan~!"

"Go bug someone else."

"No way! Besides, don't you have something you wanted to give her? Or something tell her maybe?" I teased, nudging him with my elbow.

That seemed to be the last straw for Kanda. He whacked me upside the head with Mugen's sheath, knocking me to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" I cried, sitting up. '_At least he didn't use Mugen again_.'

Kanda said nothing and kept walking away.

"Where are you going, Yu-chan~?" I mocked when he changed direction. Again, no reply.

When he was out of sight, I started laughing. "Man, this is almost too easy!"

* * *

[1] Baka usagi = Stupid rabbit


	15. Why am I here, anyways?

I sat on the ledge that overlooked the training ground. I had spent a few minutes cleaning up the mess of destroyed training dummies, but that had been an hour ago.

An hour…? Had it really been over an hour since I figured out I was tricked? And yet I was still here.

"Why? Why am I still here?" I asked the ferret plush sitting in my lap.

It was another habit I had. When no one was around, I often talked to the stuffed creature, usually to relay my feelings and thoughts. If I was confused or angry or sad, talking about it made me feel better or helped me think of an answer to my problems. I never went to anyone else. Whatever my problems were, they were my burdens to bear. Well…they were my ferret's burdens too…

But if anyone found out about this habit, I would never get over the embarrassment. I had to protect the image of the fierce warrior I had put up. My pride and honor depended on it!

I shook those thoughts from my head and continued on my previous train of thought, making sure to listen for the opening of the door just in case.

"Maybe I fell for one of Lavi's mind tricks. He seems to be up to something again. Hopefully, whatever it is involves Allen and not me." I paused and thought about what I should do now.

"You know what, ferret? Forget whatever I was going to do today. I'm just going to go back to my room and get some sleep. There have been a lot of things wearing me down lately and I should really use the small break I was given to rest." I decided, picking the plush up and making my way to the door.

***SLAM***

"W-what the-?"


	16. Where are we?

**A/N**: So, this and the next few are going to be pretty short but the last one will be relatively long. The last one will most likely be submitted on Halloween (a.k.a. my last day of freedom for a month) unless I have time to do so earlier.

* * *

***SLAM***

"W-What the-?"

I didn't even get a chance to look at who it was before the person snatched my arm and dragged me out of the room. My ferret plush fell from my grip with the sudden tug.

"Ah, ferret! Hey! Let me go-" I froze when I saw that Kanda was tugging me along. "K-Kanda? What are you doing?"

I tried pulling away from him but he was much stronger than me. Even with me digging my heels into the ground wasn't enough to hinder him.

'_Curse his monster strength. Well at least he didn't throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Now to make my escape.'_

As if knowing what I was thinking, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He made sure he had a firm grip around my arms so I couldn't grab and activate my Innocence.

'_Guess I get no option._' I thought moodily, starting to kick and squirm. I absolutely **despised** being carried, even if injured.

Soon, we were out of the building. "Where are we?" I demanded, seeing the greenery of the forest surrounding headquarters pass by.

"Where does it look like we are?" He yelled, nearly dropping me in his irritation.

"The forest."

"Shut up!" He shouted, nearly slamming my head into a tree as he continued heading deeper into the forest.


	17. Why are you looking at me like that?

Kanda eventually came to a stop near the outskirts of the forest.

I panicked a little seeing the edge of the cliff. '_Oh no! What if he brought me out here to push me off the cliff? Is he that angry that I beat him?_' Falling off was _**not**_ going to be fun.

Just as he put me down, I scurried away from the edge and clung to the closest tree. "I don't know why you took me all the way out here, but if worse comes to worst, I am **not** going to be the one going over that cliff."

Kanda gave no response. He hadn't moved since he let me down, his back facing me. I couldn't read his intent. Unlike Lavi, Kanda was usually very easy to read. It really unnerved me that I couldn't read him this time.

"Well? Explain yourself!" I demanded, standing up at full height. I placed a hand over my szabla, ready to defend myself in the event he attacked.

"I want a rematch." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh…is that it? Why didn't you just say so?" I asked, lowering my guard slightly. "Alright, a rematch it is. Prepare yourself."

He finally turned to face me, a steely expression on his face. He took off and bundled up his Exorcist coat, putting it down on a rock. Weapons were drawn and the duel began.

* * *

"Ah!" I cried, slamming into a tree. Kanda's Mugen was pinning me to it by my sleeve. My szabla was too far out of my reach for me to do anything.

'_I…lost?_' I had to admit that it hurt my pride quite a bit, but a loss was a loss.

I slumped into a sitting position as soon as my sleeve was released. My feet were killing me and I was starting to think that I sprained my ankle. Maybe it wasn't a good idea fighting him in heeled boots for the second time today.

A hand was suddenly thrust into my vision. I looked up and saw Kanda holding his hand out to help me up. He turned his head away with an unreadable look. I smiled and accepted his help.

I hissed in slight pain when I put some weight on my ankle. "Hn. I guess I really did sprain my ankle then." I said to myself, shifting my weight to my other leg and leaning against the tree after Kanda handed me my szabla.

Kanda grabbed his coat and was stood in front of me, staring at me strangely.

"Um…Kanda… Why are you looking at me like that? It's really creepy and unnerving."

Kanda shifted uncomfortably at the question and looked like he was having an internal debate over something.

"Erm…well…I b-better go back to the infirmary a-again or…m-my ankle won't get better before my next mission," I stuttered, awkwardly rubbing at my arm.

I turned to leave but Kanda shoved something towards my face again and muttered something inaudible.

'_H-huh…?_' I felt my face burning a flaming red as I got a better look at the object he held out.


	18. Is that what I think it is?

**A/N**: Okay I'm doing a little semi-contest thingy where you guys guess what the last chapter will be about. If you guess correctly (or closely enough since I figure no one will get it), you tell me a couple of characters or shows you want me to write about next, preferably 3 so there is a better chance of me knowing at least one of them. Then, after NaNoWriMo, I'll start working on that fic and the Shizuo one I promised I'd work on posting.

I will you give you a hint because the last chapter will be hard to guess (I think.) The hint is that it involves Lavi and explanations. Haha, think hard on that. However, I do advise you read chapter 19 before making a guess.

Also, a picture of the 'present' will be posted on my profile after this chapter is validated.

* * *

'_H-huh…?'_ I felt my face burning a flaming red as I got a better look at the object he held out. It was a small white box wrapped with silky white ribbons.

In all honesty, I had absolutely no idea of what was going on. After all, this _**was**_ Kanda, the proud, antisocial swordsman who was more likely to slice you to pieces than anything else.

"Is t-that…what I t-think it is?" I questioned, trying hard not to stutter and further embarrass myself. I honestly had no idea what it was, but even I could tell it was a present.

'_W-why…why is h-he giving me t-this gift?_' I pondered, staring at the box. Kanda **never** gave presents. Not at Christmas, not on birthdays, never. So something was **definitely** wrong in the world.

Kanda seemed to have lost the little patience he had managed. He roughly snatched my hand and forcefully shoved the box into it.

Now that was more Kanda-like. Though I still couldn't help but bluntly ask, "Who are you and what have you done with Kanda?"

Kanda finally looked at me, albeit with a glare, and growled. "Just open the damn box, woman!" Was that a tinge of pink on his face?

Deciding to do what he said before he got angrier, I returned my attention at the box. I pulled the ribbon off and tied it on my arm, thinking that I could use it as a bowtie for my plushie.

I could feel my face heat up again as I opened the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside. "This is-"

"I saw you ogling at it stupidly on the mission in Spain," he huffed, turning away again.

As he said, it was the necklace that I saw earlier this week on the Spain mission. The necklace featured a sterling silver ferret pendant perched on a clear round crystal.

On the box's lid, the words 'Happy White Day' were beautifully and carefully written in pink. It was clear Kanda had the store owner wrap the box and write the message.

'_What's White Day?_' I wondered. But then I realized what he just said.

I blushed and waved my free hand around. "I-I was not ogling it! I was appreciating the fine w-workmanship of the necklace!" Even I could see that it was a pathetic lie. I really was ogling the pretty ferret necklace.

I smiled seeing the small smirk on Kanda's face, though he was looking off to the side and trying to appear indifferent.

"Thank you Kanda. I really like it." He tensed when I hugged him, though he made no move to push me away.

"Che." The pink tint reappeared on his face as he placed an arm around my waist, a very un-Kanda-like act.

"And Kanda…those chocolates I gave you…they weren't sweet. I know you hate sweets." I mumbled into chest.

"I know."


	19. So now what?

**A/N**: This chapter has very slight spoiler of chapter 190…but not really. As in it's not _**really**_ even a spoiler since it doesn't…spoil much of anything really. But I thought I should just say it since I don't really know what other people classify as "spoilers". This "spoiler" is in the extended ending, which is in Kanda's POV (for once).

This is probably the shortest chapter. I'm so sorry! –bows–

* * *

Kanda eventually pulled away from me and took the necklace out of the box. He brushed the hair away from my neck and put the necklace on me. The pendant clinked when it bumped into the green zincite crystal necklace I already was wearing.

I smiled gently and looked up at him. For once, he was returning my gaze with a soft look in his eyes. The rest of his face remained stoic save for the tiny quirk of his lips.

Despite what had just happened, I was still feeling nervous about what I was going to do.

"H-hey Kanda?" I said, though it sounded more like a question.

He grunted in acknowledgement, signaling me to continue.

I stood on the toes of my good foot and stole a quick kiss. "I l-love you."

"Hn." He may not have said anything in response, but I knew that this was Kanda's way of returning the notion.

We stood there for a good minute or two before I deemed the situation as awkward.

"So…now what?"

**[Extended Ending]**

Kanda froze, remembering something he was told long ago.

'_Humans are born when a man and a woman love each other._' The voice rang in his head.

He snapped his wide-eyed gaze back at Kasia, who was looking concerned with his strange behavior.

**[Extended Extended Ending]**

Kasia flinched when a flash of light suddenly blinded her and Kanda.

"Oops! The flash turned on!" Lavi's voice chimed as he peeked out from behind a tree, the offending camera in his hands.

Kanda snarled, drawing Mugen and chased after the fleeing redhead.

Kasia stared after the two until they disappeared from her sight.

"Damn. There goes my crutch. Now I have to limp all the way back by myself," she grumbled, starting her long journey back to the building.


	20. What are you waiting for?

**A/N**: I can't believe it's over. How sad. But I had fun writing this and gained a little experience. Excuse the parts in brackets, doesn't let me do strikethrough.

With this chapter I tried to elaborate on Lavi's hidden thoughts and actions throughout the story.

Lavi seems to be the kind of character that would trick himself into thinking something opposite from what he feels because he must not make connections as Bookman Jr. And then I thought that he would get so wrapped up in his lies that he wouldn't realize it was a lie anymore. But at the same time, the things he feels sometimes slip out from under his mask of lies and he's forced to realize it. It was really complex thinking that made the chapter pretty difficult for me to write and I can only hope I was able to put it across.

* * *

"Oh Kasia~" I sang, temporarily stopping the girl from her mission. "Hey, are those chocolates for who I think they're for?" Her face flushed as red as a cherry at my comment.

"Ah, you should hurry then. I just saw him heading towards the training room. You'll miss him if you don't." I advised, briefly examining the box.

She nodded in thanks and sped off to the training room. I waited for a few moments to give her a head start before chasing after her to spy on them.

"Hey Lavi. Lavi! Wait up!" A voice called.

"Hm? What is it, Lenalee?"

"Could you tell me what happens with Kanda and Kasia when I get back? I have to go on a mission right now." She requested, giving me a pleading look.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you _allllll _about it when you get back. I'm heading over there right now," I laughed, waving my hand nonchalantly.

"Thanks Lavi! Be sure to watch carefully. I have a bad feeling about it." With that said, Lenalee ran off for her mission.

'_Bad feeling, huh?' _I stalked off to where the training room to spy on Kanda and Kasia.

It seemed like Lenalee was right. Soon after I got there, Kasia ran by me in tears, the box no longer in her possession.

'_Hmmm…guess I need to scold Yu-chan now or Lenalee'll kill me…_'

"Who the hell do you think you are, Kanda?" I shouted, storming into the room and feigning anger.

He seemed surprised at my sudden use of his surname. "What are you talking about, baka usagi?" His eyes settled into a matching glare. [1]

I saw Kasia's box lying abandoned on the ground. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. How could you do that to her?" I questioned, allowing slight malice to seep into my voice as I motioned towards the box.

Kanda returned to what he was doing before I entered. "That's none of your business."

I opened my mouth to reply, but paused as an idea came to mind. '_This might actually be more fun than I originally thought._' A devious smirk slowly spread on my face.

"You're right. It isn't my business." I twirled back towards the door, gripping the handle as I glanced momentarily back at Kanda. "See ya later, Yu-chan!"

I slammed the door for dramatic effect as Kanda let out a roar.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Hehe, now to go get Kasia," I said to myself, skipping off to her room.

* * *

It had taken a while but I had finally coerced Kasia into going out for a date and Komui into _letting _us go on said date.

Just as we were about the leave the headquarters, I noticed Kanda peering down at us from the stairs.

'_Ooo~, idea!' _I briefly checked to make sure Kasia wasn't looking before I glanced back at Kanda, sending him a mocking smirk. I was definitely satisfied with the noticeable change in his already foul mood.

* * *

Kasia was giving me trouble on our date. Luckily, I managed to goad her into staying for the rest of the date with practiced sincerity.

She surprised me for a moment when she made an accusation about the play I lent her to read. Pessimistic as it may seem, I had predicted that Kanda would do something like this. And so I lent her that book with this prediction in mind.

When we got back to headquarters, I had to admit that I actually had fun despite my true intentions. But Kasia surprised me once again by suddenly kissing my cheek.

'_I think…I might have just made a mistake._' I thought, watching her retreating figure.

Pushing away those thoughts, I scurried off to find Kanda. It wasn't all that hard to guess where he would be at this time of day.

I found him in the cafeteria, spite radiating off him in waves.

"Hey Yu-chan~!" I cheered, sliding into the seat opposite him and immediately beginning to rant about my date with Kasia.

I could tell that Kanda was reaching his limit after a while, but I kept going at a mild pace. I had to bide my time until Kasia came down to eat.

Kanda, being as predictable as he was, would get fed up with me talking about her and start saying some pretty nasty things about her. And Kasia, with her pride as a warrior, would not take the insults well and would have some pretty heavy retaliation. And so I was willing to risk the possibility that Kanda would attack me with his Mugen again. But it would be worth it. After all, it would be hilarious seeing Kanda's face when Kasia snaps.

As if on cue, I spotted Kasia coming in and ordering food from Jeryy. With all the players in position, I proceeded in pushing Kanda over the edge.

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Kanda slammed his fist on the table, chopsticks still in his hand. "I don't care how your date was! It's not my problem that the naive girl is a cry baby. It's already enough that she's useless as an exorcist; she's causing even more problems now. Just leave me alone!"

I hung my jaw open, pretending to be blown away by Kanda's sudden outburst. It seemed the others residing in the room were stunned and fearful of what he would do; the whole cafeteria was dead silent.

I managed to prevent myself from snickering at how perfect this worked out. The timing couldn't have _**possibly**_ been more perfect; Kasia was _just_ walking by Kanda when he yelled.

"Useless huh? I'll have you know that I am just as good an exorcist as you, which can clearly be proven with the reports of my missions, thank you. I also have a **MUCH** more pleasant attitude than you. I am **NOT** a cry baby, as you so eloquently put it." Her voice got louder and more aggressive with each sentence. "And don't you **DARE** yell at Lavi like that! Unlike you, he can be chivalrous when he wants to and he's always there for me! Hell, he's more of a man than you'll ever be! So don't you even think of criticizing him! Fix your own damn problems!"

I almost burst out laughing when Kasia slammed the tray of hot soup she was holding into Kanda's face.

I held in my cackles and called after Kasia, chasing her out of the room. As usual, she tried to lose me on her way to her room. She thought she had me tricked all this time when really I was the one tricking her. I knew she always pretended that she went somewhere else when she was really going to her room. I would stand around the corner from her room and wait for her to get there. It usually wasn't long after that Kasia would sneak into her room.

Hearing the click of her door, I moved from my hiding spot and sat outside her door, listening to her talk about the day. Kasia had this strange habit of talking to her golem in 'diary mode'. It was really funny listening in on her. This time was no different.

And so for the next few minutes I listened to her recounting the day's events. After I thought she finished, I opened the door quietly and snuck up behind her. I was about to scare her but I froze at what she said next.

"But you know, diary…I think that…if Lavi really wanted…if he was really serious about it…"

I didn't want to hear the rest of that so I squeezed her shoulder and asked, "Hey [Name], whatcha doing?"

She screamed and fell forward on her bed, knocking her golem to the floor. I laughed heartily as she scolded me about invading her privacy.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Lenalee shouted, pacing back and forth. She had just come back from her mission and sought me out for explanation, effectively waking me from my nap. It was obvious that she was not at all pleased with the way things went.

"Surely you saw this coming. This _**is**_ Yu-chan we're talking about. He's not exactly one to show his feelings. Yu-chan isn't Mr. Emotional-and-Lovey-Dovey after all," I cooed, making kissy faces to emphasize my point.

'_Ha! I'm one to talk._' I scoffed to myself.

"Then we'll just have to do something about it. Come on Lavi!"

"W-wait…where are we going?"

Lenalee smiled brightly at me over her shoulder. "To nii-chan [2], of course."

* * *

Thanks to Lenalee's interference, I'm stuck on a train with Kanda, Allen, and Kasia for a mission. She didn't want to go because it would make her plot "too obvious," especially with Lenalee being as close a friend to Kasia as she is.

And so here I was. Though I wasn't exactly _here_ at the moment. My mind had been racing for the few minutes we've been on the train. For some reason, everything I thought of led back to the date last week. More specifically, Kasia.

'_Kasia…I couldn't possibly be-...could I?_'

I shook the thoughts out of my head and promptly ignored them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kasia getting up to leave. Before I even realized what happened, I had grabbed her wrist.

Thinking fast, I managed to scramble out a reason for what I did. "Think of it as our second date~!" I cheered, putting up my usual cheery façade.

It seemed that my statement really shocked Allen and made Kanda really grumpy.

'_Hahaha! It seems Yu-chan really does like Kasia!_' I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction at the angry glare Kanda was giving me. '_Kasia must think he's looking at both of us._' I thought, taking note of the confusion in her eyes. '_Oh how naïve she is sometimes._'

The cute blush on her face as she tried to clarify my statement made me grin. However, I felt my ego take a small blow when she so earnestly denied everything. I felt a little better after I saw how angry I was making Kanda though.

Before she could ruin my fun and invite Allen, I rushed out of the compartment, dragging her along.

For nearly two hours, she and I just talked. I would tell her some random piece of information I had stocked up in my head and she would start up a conversation about it. For instance, I had said something about cats and she happily told me about the two cats she had kept when she was a child, long before she joined the Order. She didn't even seem upset that I wouldn't give any personal information about me like she was giving me. Even so, I could tell she was really happy I spoke to her in her native language the whole time.

With only thirty minutes left on the ride to Paris, we decided to get back to the compartment. I could tell she didn't like the idea of going back to where Kanda was and that she was planning some way to escape. She was probably going to run off and hide with the Finder.

As we arrived at the compartment, I came up with a really good idea. Acting quickly, I spun her around and slammed her into the wall next to the compartment door. Not granting her the time to react, I pressed my lips firmly against hers.

I proudly noted the two pairs of eyes staring at us from inside the compartment, one shocked and the other furious. I laughed at how she was frozen with shock even as I pulled away and entered the compartment, throwing a brief yet smug look at Kanda.

'_All part of the plan,'_ I thought, ignoring the part of me that was saying it wasn't for the plan.

I kept laughing as Kasia panicked and fled. I was cut short when Kanda drew his Mugen threateningly.

'_Uh-oh._'

* * *

Another week had passed and Lenalee and I could tell our plan was starting to go awry. At the very least, Kasia was starting to break. And it was pretty serious since she was no longer making eye contact with Kanda anymore.

A shiver ran down my spine as the thought of Kasia snapping like she had back in Paris passed my mind. Hopefully Kanda wouldn't push her that far.

Speaking of Kanda, he was slowly approaching me…with an especially furious expression and a dark aura following him. Well, darker than usual at least. Either way, it was a really bad sign.

"Hey Yu-chan! What's got your panties in a knot?" I prodded playfully, not really knowing what to expect.

Kanda drew his weapon and swung at me in the blink of an eye. I barely managed to dodge, the sword's tip cutting a slit in my sleeve.

"Woah! What's with you?" I questioned hastily, dodging his continuous attacks.

"Shut up!" He growled, activating his innocence.

By this point, I could tell something was seriously wrong. He would never activate his innocence for something as simple as me teasing him.

"O-oi! What're you doing?"

Kanda was definitely ignoring me. If anything, my outburst only made him angrier; he swung his Mugen with even more force.

Something clicked in my mind when I remembered what happened earlier today. Kasia had completely blown him off when he attempted [in a brutish manner] to get her to talk to him [and apologize in a way only Kanda could]. He was probably more than upset. '_So here he is now that she's gone to pack for her mission with him, taking his frustration on poor ol' Lavi before he leaves. But I still want to confirm my theory._'

"This is about Kasia, isn't it?" I asked, taking a step back to avoid getting a cut on my face.

Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him with that. He got even more furious and managed to land a pretty heavy blow to my side and then on my arm.

I fell backwards and banged my head on the floor pretty hard but rolled out of the way of his attacks despite my injuries.

"Okay then! I get that you're upset but come on! Don't take it out on me!" Though, I did provoke him into this by being pretty intimate with Kasia whenever he was around.

Kanda slashed my other arm and just barely nicked my cheek. I think I was losing a little too much blood. My vision was starting to blur and I was getting dizzy. Thankfully, I saw Allen running over to stop Kanda from doing even more damage.

"Kanda! What are you doing?" Allen shouted, activating his own innocence to block Mugen as Kanda brought it down on me.

Kanda seemed uninterested in continuing now that someone had stopped him. He sheathed Mugen and walked to the lobby as if nothing had happened. He was probably going to meet with Kasia there and leave for his mission.

I was pulled from my hazy thoughts when Allen started helping me walk to the infirmary, asking me what had happened all the while.

'_I really hope Kanda doesn't take out his anger on Kasia too.'_

* * *

Kasia finally returned from her missions with Kanda. I heard that she got into a fight with Kanda on the last one so I wanted to check up on her. And I knew exactly where she would be after such a stressful week.

Kasia had heard my footsteps as I walked down to the waterway and watched as I approached her. I noticed her eyes linger on the bandages wrapped around me with concern, though she didn't ask anything about it even as I sat beside her. However, what she _did_ ask surprised me a little.

"Lavi…how many days has it been?"

She must've been pretty upset with all that has been happening since Valentine's Day. I answered and saw that she was starting to doze off. I scooted closer to her and gently lifted her head into my lap.

"No need to force yourself to stay awake for my sake," I laughed, "Get some sleep."

"Thanks…La…vi…" She said before she completely fell asleep.

I watched her sleep for quite a while and took the time to really look at her. Kasia's hair was slightly disheveled. There were slightly more prominent bags under her eyes, probably from all the stress she'd been under since Valentine's Day. The usually serious look on her face had melted into a peaceful expression that I hadn't seen in a long time.

I brushed back some of her hair out of her face and placed a hand on her cheek. I leaned down and lightly pressed a brief kiss on her lips.

'_It's times like these that I wish I…'_

No. I could not start thinking like that. I have to keep those kind of thoughts locked away. With a sigh, I picked her up, shifting her into a comfortable position on my back and trying not to agitate my arm wounds at the same time. She felt strangely light compared to the last time I picked her up, even with her armor on. Has she been eating enough lately?

I made my way up the stairs with only one thought in mind.

'_This has got to end soon._'

* * *

This idea was pretty dangerous. I stood outside of the first floor of the training room for Kasia. I figured she would have some difficulty figuring out the note I left her but she should be here soon.

I peeked back into the room and saw Kanda still training. '_Good. Now hopefully this doesn't get me killed._'

When I heard swift footsteps coming from down the hall, I slipped into the room without Kanda noticing. At least not until Kasia stormed in shouting.

I couldn't help the amusement I felt when I saw her annoyed expression, especially since I was looking forward to her reaction from what I was about to say.

Her annoyance seemed to vanish as she realized that I had carried her back to her room yesterday. Kasia hadn't seemed to notice Kanda as she hugged me in thanks so I twirled us around and switched places with her. She was now facing the door and I was facing the direction Kanda was standing.

I stalled until I was sure Kanda was paying attention. When I decided he was, I swooped in and stole a quick kiss from Kasia. "I love you~!" I shouted happily with a big grin on my face.

"…"

I tried hard not to laugh at the completely stunned look on her face. Her face was so red!

"I-I…I…I…I've…I've gotta think about it!" She squeaked, her voice cracking. "I…I...BYE!"

And with that she was gone. I heard a feral growl coming from behind me and decided I should do the same as Kasia. I was out of there before Kanda could even blink.

* * *

The duel between Kanda and Kasia had ended. Kasia stormed out to go to her room. Kanda had just left as well with Lenalee and Allen in pursuit.

Though this wasn't really according to my plans, it would work to my advantage. "Must I always come in and save the day?"

I rushed up the stairs to Kasia's room and, noting that she wasn't there, snatched the white ferret plushie she loved so much. It would play a key role in my devious plans. Zooming back down to the training room, I placed the ferret toy somewhere Kasia would easily see it and made sure that no one else would enter the room before Kasia.

With that taken care of, I walked back up to Kasia's room and set the plan in motion. I laughed as she practically flew down the stairs to save a ferret that didn't exist.

"Phase 1 complete. Now for the hard part," I said to myself. I knew for sure this time my plan wouldn't crash and burn. I had put the plushie down in the training room specifically to coax Kasia into the peaceful state of mind she usually got in when she was around ferrets. That way, even if Kanda said something wrong, she probably wouldn't snap like she had earlier, if only for the safety of her plushie.

* * *

It was taking much longer than I thought to find Kanda. Half an hour had already passed. I wasn't even sure Kasia was still in the training room anymore. After 15 more minutes of searching, I managed to find the grumpy swordsman skulking through the lobby.

"Oh Yu-chan~!" I sang, chasing after him.

It was rather difficult to convince him to go to the training room. But my persuading finally seemed to work when Kanda changed direction and appeared to be heading toward the training room.

"Man, this is almost too easy!" I laughed, following far enough behind Kanda so that he didn't notice me tailing him. That is until he once again changed direction and was heading away from the training room. I ran and caught up to him again.

"Come on Yu-chan! Kasia's crying! Have a heart, man!" I whined, tugging at his sleeve. Kanda shook me off and opened the door to his room. However, he didn't enter. Instead, he surprised me by voicing his question, one that practically oozed of envy.

"What do you care, baka usagi?" He growled, directing a glare at me. "Why don't you go comfort her? It's obvious that she cares more about you now anyways."

Before I could say anything, I noticed the box of chocolates that Kasia gave him lying on his bed. "So…you kept her chocolates, huh?" I teased, momentarily distracted from my mission.

"Shut up." Kanda slammed the door shut without going in.

"Are you really that dense?" I asked, going back to my original train of thought. "Do you really think Kasia cares more about me? Shegave _**you**_ the chocolates, didn't she?"

Kanda didn't say anything so I continued. "You should apologize to Kasia. She's really upset over this whole thing. And besides, you really do have something to give her don't you? After all, it _**is**_ White Day. And she _**did**_ give you chocolates on Valentine's Day…even if it was a disaster…" I said, mumbling the last bit.

"So what are you waiting for? Go."

Kanda reached into his pocket and gripped something tightly before stalking off in the direction of the training room.

"Finally," I huffed, rolling my eyes at his stubbornness. I once again trailed after him secretly, hoping that Kasia was still in the training room.

* * *

The flash on the camera I "borrowed" from the science department went off as I took a picture of the new couple. Somehow Kanda managed to win her over [even with his brutish methods]. And I absolutely _**had**_ to document this momentous occasion for all to see!

"Oops! The flash turned on!" With that, I ran away from the pursuing swordsman, who left poor, injured Kasia behind without any hesitation.

'_I hope you have a chance at happiness, Kasia….even if it's not with me…_'

**[Extended Ending]**

The next day, I found myself getting ready to nap in the lounge, having finally been granted a day off.

"Hey Lavi," Kasia called out, taking a seat beside me. "I have a question."

"Oh? What is it?" I asked, sitting back up. I took note of the bandage around her ankle and the new necklace around her neck. '_Kanda never did go back for her, did he?_'

"What's White Day? It was written on the box of the present Kanda gave me."

I chuckled at her confusion. "It's like Valentine's Day but reverse. In Japan, girls usually give guys chocolate on Valentine's Day. So guys give back on White Day. And the gift is usually more expensive than the chocolates the girl gave," I explained in the simplest way I could.

Kasia nodded in understanding and got up from her seat. "Oh, okay. Thanks Lavi. That's all I wanted to know."

"You know. If you had given _me_chocolates on Valentine's Day, I would've given you some really sexy white lingerie. If I did, you would've modeled them for me, right?" I suggested flirtatiously, winking at her.

Her face turned so red I thought she was going to pass out. She was so flustered she couldn't even form a coherent sentence; only garbled sputters passed her lips.

Unfortunately, Kanda was passing by, looking for Kasia, and heard my comment.

"Baka usagi…" Kanda snarled, drawing Mugen.

"Uh oh."

* * *

[1] Baka usagi = Stupid rabbit

[2] Nii-chan = Brother


End file.
